


Why are you here?

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Happy Ending, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: The four times Julia Montague answers the question ‘why are you here?’ and the one time she asks it.





	Why are you here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this isn't too bad - it's not the best idea I have ever had, but I hope you enjoy reading it!

**1.**

Julia Montague tried not to wince as she got out of her car. The left side of her body still bruised and painful from the events of two weeks ago. In all honesty, she was now wondering why she was coming back to work, but upon seeing Kim, Tom and David, she realised that if they could power through their pain, so could she.

“Morning, ma’am.” She heard Rob’s voice before she saw him, and inwardly sighed. If there was one thing she didn’t want to deal with today, it was Rob, his awful flirting, and his annoying voice going on about statistics and tv interviews.

“Rob, how have things been with me gone?” She didn’t want to say ‘since the bombing’ she was hoping that she could avoid saying the word.

Julia wasn’t stupid, she knew the bombing would go down in some sort of history book in years to come, and the file on the investigation would live in Counterterrorism’s archive room for the next hundred years, but she didn’t want to hear it around the office. She simply wanted to admit that it happened and then move on, with a maximum of two interviews on the subject, one to insist she was okay, and one to prove to parliament and to the country that something really did need to be done, and that she could be the one to do it.

Maybe it made her cold hearted and power mad to think of the bombing as some sort of leg up in getting the keys to number 10, but it was her was of coping, and she didn’t think anyone would have the balls to tell her it was wrong.

She tuned back in to Rob’s account of the last two weeks. “So, yes, all in all, everything is on track.”

Julia nodded as they carried on walking towards her office. Out of habit, she turned to look over her shoulder, making sure that someone was with her, making sure David was there.

When she was sure he was, she dismissed Rob, and walked into her office, with god intentions of getting stuck right in, but as her eyes landed on her desk, she stopped. She didn’t freeze, she wasn’t scared, she just stopped, looking around the room she hadn’t stepped foot in since before St Matthews.

“Ma’am,” David appeared in the doorway, and suddenly she was cursing the glass windows.

“Yes,” She turned to look at him.

“Why are you here, Julia?” He asked quietly, clearly, he was better at reading her that she thought.

“I have work to do, David, that’s why.” It would be a good enough answer for now.

And an answer that David would have to accept as Julia forced herself to move towards her desk, putting her bags down, and taking a seat, glancing over to the spot where David was stood after walking away from the doorway.

She was there to work, there to do her job.

**2.**

Julia knew as she walked into the primary school that it would start some rumours. Rumours she would much rather not deal with, but ones she was prepared to deal with for the eight-year-old who seemed to have taken a shine to her and invited her to his school play.

She never intended to meet David’s children, even when they spoke about the future together at three in the morning, she never fully believed it would come true, and she still believed it. But, one Wednesday afternoon, a frantic phone call, and two happy meals later, she and Charlie Budd were the best of friends.

David had spent most of the morning both apologising to her, explaining how unprofessional it was for him to bring his children into her office three weeks ago, to then thanking her that she was taking time out of her schedule to attend Charlies play, just so he could see it.

“Well, I promised Charlie that both you and I would be go, so, here we are.” Julia told him as they pulled up outside the school, repeating it, once they were both sat down inside, after he started to both apologise and thank her again.

“The press could see you here,”

“And, I will explain to them that I came to see a young boy’s play because he invited me.” Julia wanted to believe it was that simple, she knew it wouldn’t be. Rebecca, her press secretary had already expressed her opinion that attending the school play would be a bad idea, and although Julia knew that, she had to go.

She couldn’t let Charlie down, not after she’d promised him over chicken nuggets and a strawberry milkshake that she’d be at his school play.

As she sat in the audience and followed along to some modernised version of whatever story they were trying to portray she flicked through the programme, smiling at the image on the front drawn by some of the students looking through trying to find Charlie’s name. A thought of keeping the little booklet crossed her mind, wondering how odd it would be.

She was in two minds, in ten years it could either be her step-son’s primary school play programme, or the programme of a school play her bodyguards son was in. Only the first one would be acceptable, but as she put the programme into her handbag, she told herself that if in ten years it was the latter, she could tell people it was from a play her friends’ son was in.

She looked up again as everyone started to clap as saw Charlie a little off to the left, but right in her eye line. She couldn’t help but smile like a proud parent, matching the facial expression of David and half the other parents crammed into the school hall.

Walking out wasn’t the easiest part and she was thankful for the security team around her. On strict instructions to file out like everyone else but keeping her boxed in at the same time.

“Home Secretary,” She could hear the faint voices of reporters and instantly felt annoyance rise in her stomach.

This is certainly not how she wanted it to go, but there was no way around it, instead she followed Kim out into the school playground trying to walk straight to the car without stopping.

“Why are you here, Home Secretary?” But that was a question she could answer.

“I was asked by a pupil,” She said with a forced smile, feeling David close behind her.

“Is this more important than the safety of our country, Home Secretary?” She wanted to ignore it, but she knew she couldn’t. A voice in the back of her mind telling her that making a scene in a school playground wasn’t appropriate either.

“Not at all, but I was informed that promises made over happy meals are not promises to be broken.”

It was the truth, or so Charlie had told her, and that was why she was there. She got invited and she couldn’t break a promise, especially not to this little boy.

**3.**

Julia had always thought about going to David’s flat, it was more so when they were together in the middle of the night and she was thinking how much more thrilling it would be, sneaking around in his flat, trying not to alert anyone, trying to get back before security found out she was gone.

Although, stood in it now, she realised it was more depressing than she first imagined. Only a few drawings were pinned up on the wall, clearly done by Ella and Charlie, but no photographs hung up, or placed on window sills. All she could see was files labled ‘Metropolitan Police’ scattered over the coffee table and a file with her name on it.

“They’ve taken me off duty while they conduct an investigation into my link with the Thornton Circus shooting.” David gave her an answer to the question she had yet to ask.

Not that she needed to ask, really. She’d seen the reports, Anne Sampson had been in her office that afternoon, a little more sympathetic than she usually was when she told her that David may have known the shooter that killed Terry, almost killing her.

“Well, I think it’s best you just let them do their job. The sooner they do what they need to do the sooner you can come back to work.”

David gave her a small smile, but they both knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

Julia had already had someone check, she knew it wouldn’t be a short or simple process. David had served with the man, the man who killed her driver, nearly killer her, before killing himself. Not that she wanted to bring that up or have a conversation about it right now.

“You’re a smart woman, Home Secretary. I think you know how this goes. I’d suggest getting used to PS Ryan James. He’s a good lad, and of course you’ve got PC’s Fenton and Knowles, you’re in safe hands.”

Julia watched him as he explained.

“So, the files are correct then, you do know the shooter.” She hesitated. “Did know,” She corrected herself.

David remained quiet, he didn’t want to answer that, and he knew deep down he couldn’t. He’d already done too much damage.

Julia wanted an answer, she wasn’t sure she had the energy to be angry or upset with him, she just wanted someone to tell her straight, instead to tip toeing around blaming protocol and insufficient evidence.

All she wanted was the truth, and she wanted it from David. Not from a report or a Commander or one of her aides, she wanted it from the man she was falling in love with.

David took a couple of steps towards her. “You being here, doesn’t make sense, Julia. You could have called me to your office, had someone call you, gotten the answers you need from counterterrorism,”

He rested his hands on her waist before continuing. “Why are you here, Julia?”

That was straight forward. “Because, I love you, David.”

**4.**

Julia couldn’t help the feeling of nervousness in her stomach as she sat quietly outside of the Prime Ministers office in number 10 Downing Street. She smiled to herself, thinking back to just over a year ago when she pictured that one day she would be working behind the large black door, doing what she believed was right for the country, when she would be making and breaking the rules, feeling the power that she assumed came with the fancy office and direct connection with every nuclear submarine belonging to the British military.

Strange how things played out.

It was one of those moments, the type of thing that people say when they’re on reality TV, or in interviews, that ‘if you’d have told me a year ago, I would be here,’ but Julia couldn’t help but feel that way.

She’d spent the previous night awake, wondering if she was doing the right thing, wondering if she could make this big of a change with nothing to fall back on. Of course, she had David and the kids, who, without really knowing it had given her a new lease of life and a million other reasons to live other than the word ‘career’. Suddenly, her biggest decision went from sending troops into Afghanistan to, ‘will Ella eat the pasta because it has mushrooms in it?’ and that was it.

Julia had changed, not much, but enough to know that things needed to happen. It was the way it had to be, it felt normal, right, easy, almost. Which, at first had been pretty strange for Julia.

Anything relating to David had always been an easy decision. Calling him up after the shooting, telling him that she wanted him to be right by her side, going to his son’s school play, turning up at his flat and telling him that she loved him. What she was about to do right now, wouldn’t have even crossed her mind a year ago, but now it was all she could think of.

Suddenly, David Budd, his Scottish accent, and two sweet kids had walked into her life and she was thinking about the future. A future that didn’t revolve around power suits, PMQ’s and her bid for power. A future that revolved around days off, school lunches and lazy Sunday mornings.

“Home Secretary,” She looked up when she saw the secretary stood in front of her “The Prime Minister will see you now,”

She nodded politely at the young woman before walking through to the office, preparing herself to make small talk with the leader of the country before getting into the real reason she was there.

Small talk lasted for all of five minutes which Julia was happy for, she didn’t want to get into a conversation about football, spouses and the fact they were supposed to have a heatwave in May.

“So, Julia, why are you here?”

“To hand in my resignation, Sir.” She’d never said anything with as much confidence, or as much certainty as she did that sentence.

**5.**

David pulled Julia along as they walked for what seemed like forever. Julia wasn’t one to moan, but she now understood why Charlie hated going for walks in Scotland, they were never short, nor were they ever easy, as Julia was finding out.

“I thought you said you walked in the alps?” David asked.

“I did, but I was fully prepared, and it wasn’t the middle of July, in a heatwave.” She shot back, her voice dangerous close to lashing out at him.

“Come on, it’s just a hill, besides, the views are pretty great up here.”

He wasn’t lying. Julia was speechless as they reached the top of the hill, which Julia would argue was actually a mountain.

You could see for miles, and everything looked so pretty and peaceful in the afternoon sun.

“Why are we here, David?” She’d spent so long answering that question that it felt strange for her to be asking it.

“So, Julia Montague, I can ask you to marry me.”

And that was why she was here, in the middle of Scotland, in the middle of July, after a shooting, a bombing, a school play, a love confession, and a resignation. She was here, to live the rest of her life with the man she had fallen head over heels in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay, or was it just awful?


End file.
